Jere Gillis
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Bend, Oregon | career_start = 1977 | career_end = 1991 | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 1977 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | wha_draft = 7th overall | wha_draft_year = 1977 | wha_draft_team = Cincinnati Stingers }} Jere Alan Gillis (born January 18, 1957) is a retired American professional ice hockey player. Born Jan 18, 1957 in Bend, Oregon. He played professional ice-hockey from 1977 to 1987 for the Vancouver Canucks, New York Rangers, Quebec Nordiques, Buffalo Sabres, and the Philadelphia Flyers. From 1988–91, he played in the UK for Solihull Barons and Peterborough Pirates, finally playing 5 games in the QSPHL in 1996–97. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1973-74 Sherbrooke Beavers QMJHL 69 21 19 40 96 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 Sherbrooke Beavers QMJHL 54 38 57 95 89 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 Sherbrooke Beavers QMJHL 60 47 55 102 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 Sherbrooke Beavers QMJHL 72 55 85 140 80 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 Vancouver Canucks NHL 79 23 18 41 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Vancouver Canucks NHL 78 13 12 25 33 1 0 1 1 0 1979-80 Vancouver Canucks NHL 67 13 17 30 108 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Vancouver Canucks NHL 11 0 4 4 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 New York Rangers NHL 35 10 10 20 4 14 2 5 7 9 1981-82 Quebec Nordiques NHL 12 2 1 3 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 New York Rangers NHL 26 3 9 12 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Fredericton Express AHL 28 2 17 19 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Rochester Americans AHL 53 18 24 42 69 16 1 7 8 11 1982-83 Buffalo Sabres NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Vancouver Canucks NHL 37 9 13 22 7 4 2 1 3 0 1983-84 Fredericton Express AHL 36 22 28 50 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Vancouver Canucks NHL 37 5 11 16 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Fredericton Express AHL 7 2 1 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Fredericton Express AHL 29 4 14 18 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Hershey Bears AHL 47 13 22 35 32 5 0 0 0 9 1986-87 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Bruneck SG Italy 24 20 16 36 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Solihull Barons BHL 18 46 47 93 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Solihull Barons BHL 30 50 35 85 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Peterborough Pirates BHL 6 13 4 17 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Acton-Vale Nova QSPHL 5 0 3 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 386 78 95 173 230 19 4 7 11 9 External links *Bio data * * * Category:Born in 1957 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Fredericton Express players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Sherbrooke Castors alumni Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Solihull Barons players Category:Brunico SG players Category:Retired in 1991